lazos de amistad
by lik98
Summary: veamos que es lo que logra que los holders tengan una gran amistad entre ellos. ustedes elijen los proximos protagonistas
1. prologo como son amigos?

Disclaimer ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen hago esto por puro hocio y tiempo libre, cuando termines lee debajo de todo

Si una persona normal se detuviera un segundo a analizar la amistad que mantiene unidos a los pokedex holders de 5 de las regiones del mundo pokemon… bueno solo digamos que esa persona acabaría en el mejor de los casos con tal confusión que se dañaría a si mismo, porque vamos si les echas una mirada a ese grupo individualmente a cada uno de sus miembros notarias que no pegan ni con baba de muk ( y créeme eso es decir poco ) pero para tener una idea analicemos uno por uno

Pasemos primero por las regiones y iniciemos con kanto

Comencemos por Red, que podemos decir del campeón de kanto uno de los entrenadores mas fuerte que hay amante de las batallas y de los retos, pero también un idiota cabeza dura que se lanza a la pelea sin medir consecuencias siempre con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara y nunca se da cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor cofsumejoramigaloamacof

Sigamos por Green un tsundere de nacimiento capaz de tomar un magikarp y lograr que este le patee el culo a un mega charizar como si nada, el entrenador por excelencia y líder del gimnasio de ciudad viridian , un chico que siempre le gusta estar en paz y calma y que le da un ataque cardiaco cada ves que sus amigos le piden su gimnasio para sus reuniones ( o sea fuerzan la cerradura y hacen fiestas sin avisarle) uno diría que seria un lobo solitario y nada mas pero siempre esta pegado a sus amigos

Hablemos de Blue, una chica bonita, dulce como la miel, tierna y siempre pensando en los demás… pff jajajajajaja si claro y yo soy blancanieves y sus siete enanos. Ya enserio Blue la mas grande timadora, ladrona, estafadora, hurtadora y todo lo que termine un dora que haya nacido capaz de hacer parecer a Frank Abagnale un simple ladron de poca monta. esta chica te robara la cartera y dejara todas tus cuentas en números rojos antes de que tardas en capturar un pokemon con la masterball y que arceus y todos los legendario se apiade de ti si eres seleccionado para ayudar ( o a un peor ser el objetivo) de unos de sus descabellados planes en los cuales no se te puede garantizar nada excepto que sufrirás de una forma u otra seas quien seas

Pasemos a Yellow la pequeña linda y dulce niña cofaunqueyaesmayorcof del grupo capas de sacarle una sonrisa hasta a un gyarados , la "loli" del grupo con una pasión inconmensurable por los pokemons, la pesca, los dibujos que ella hace cada dia y por sus repentinas siestas en cualquier lugar suficientemente "cómodo" ( una cama el pasto y el piso desnudo da igual todo cuenta) una pequeña ternura que te dan ganas de raptarla y casarla contigo, y enamorada irremediablemente por el mas despistado entrenador pokemon existente

Dejemos kanto y entremos a johto

que hay aquí? bueno pues comencemos con el mayor pervertido concebido en la historia: Gold extrañamente lo mas cercano que encontraremos a un adolecente "normal" en este grupo pero no menos raro, con aficiones como el juego y las apuestas, andar en patineta y manosear y coquetear con cada chica linda que se encuentre en un rango de 10 km razón por la cual generalmente es lanzado por súper patada karatecas a una o dos regiones de distancia por cierta peliazul. con la habilidad de hacer nacer un huevo pokemon solo con tocarlo… y traspasarle todos sus malos hábitos a la recién nacida criatura.

Digamos algo de Silver es un chico aleg… no eso no, tiene un gran sentido de la amist… no eso menos, a ver déjenme pensar… … … bueno al diablo Silver es un emo pelirrojo con complejos de hermano menor sobre protector de Blue. Hijo de giovanni el líder del team rocket . especialista en el intercambio pokemon , y fanatico de taurina omega el cual siempre ve en casa de gold.

Sigh bueno envés de seguir hablando de pervertidos y emos pasemos a Cristal la linda chica de pelo azul y una tsundere en potencia , sus patadas tienen suficiente fuerza como para hacerte volar un par de kilómetros ( comprobado por gold) capas de capturar cualquier pokemon sin usar sus brazos, una madre por naturaleza y una obsesiva del trabajo y será mejor Que tengas en mente esto ultimo si crees que exagero será mejor que lo pienses dos veces esta tipa no conoce ni las vacaciones ni los días libres y si crees que eres un buen entrenador solo por completar la pokedex entonces lamento decepcionarte pero esta chica ya te habrá pasado y con creces en lo que se refiere a la captura pokemon

Que tal si vamos a la región que es el centro de atención actualmente hoenn

Podras pensar lo que quieras de los demás holders pero los de aquí literalmente vinieron y rompieron todos los esquemas que se tenían de sus miembros

Iniciemos con Ruby sip el chico de sexualidad dudosa, este niño solo piensa en los concursos pokemon y que constantemente esta en disputa con su mejor amiga porque cual es mejor un concurso o una batalla, pero este chico no se lo pensara dos veces a lanzarse a la batalla de ser necesario y con un aparente caso de "amnesia" espontanea.

sigamos con Sapphire o Sap para abreviar, esta chica es literalmente la versión tarzan de pokemon sino me crees solo espera a pasar un dia con ella veras que no podrá por lomenos actuar como un salvaje pero tampoco es como si fuera un animal simplemente es una chica con un gran amor por las peleas y la naturaleza en estado puro, pero será mejor que tengas en cuenta que tiene cierto problema con los amneciosos así que mejor trata de no olvidar nada importante a su alrededor sino, bueno… espero que seas capaz de escapar de un blaziken usando anillo igneo

quien sigue? a si Emeral o Rald simplemente y… CUIDADO NO LO PISES. Bueno Rald es ese pequeño enanito que no debe pasar por mucho el metro de altura y si no me crees es solo cuestión de mirarlo sin sus aparatos para darme la razón con un corte de pelo similar a un cruasant y una gema en su cabeza este chico se pasa en llamar la atención teniendo un complejo de inferioridad por su altura este chaparro es en realida uno de los mejores entrenadores pokemon capas de terminar el frente de batalla por si solo creeme es mejor no meterte con este enano, también tiene un cabello tan estrafalario que dicen que de ser mas grande seria la perfecta rampa para patineta

sigamos con Wally… ya sabes Wally recuerdas? el amigo enfermo de Ruby y alumno de Norman, bueno que podemos decir mucho de este tipo excepto que fue dejado de lado mas rápido quelas ganas de encontrar un zubat en las cuevas o un tentacool haciendo surf, el chico que esta obsesionado con el color verde y que es medio ninja y el cual nos olvidamos completamente

bueno vallamos a sinon donde encontraremos a tres chicos muy especiales

Iniciemos por diamond o dia ese chico es literalmente un barril sin fondo razón por la cual se han lanzado varias teorías locas como que su estomago lleva directamente al mundo de giratina o que en realidad viene de una familia de snorlax de tamaño humano entre otras que todavía se investigan ,sea cual sea este chico tiene un corazón tan puro como diamante y grande como su hambre. Claro aparte de comer su pasatiempo favorito es hacer su show de comedia con su amigo pearl donde generalmente termina abofeteado y con la cara como tomate.

Y hablando de pearl este chico es adrenalina pura, no enserio es mas agitado que un mono que se a drogado con cafeína y inhalo mas cocaína que scarface. Futuro comediante y bastante impaciente cabe decir y con una capacidad envidiable de poder prevenir cualquier ataque pokemon antes de que se efectué es por esto que se lo hace un rival de temer

Hablemos de platimun, esa niña tiene cara de muñeca de porcelana y además ES ASQUEROSAMENTE MILLONARIA en cerio tiene mas dinero solo en su cartera de lo que tu o yo tendremos en toda nuestra vida, si un dia la molestas puede ser capaz de comprar la compañía en la que trabajas y despedirte por capricho pero demos gracias a dios que ella no es así, también cabe decir que tiene una gran manía por los tragamonedas, si ya dejamos en claro que es multimillonaria también hay que decir que puede llagar a la quiebra solo por entrar a un casino. Por ultimo pero no menos importante ella es una chica con un gran intelecto al punto de poder en ridículo a todos los nerd, come libros e intelectuales que se encuentre.

Bueno terminemos por unova o teselia como lo prefieran aquí veremos a los últimos pero no menos importantes holders

Black es un chico que solo podríamos clasificarlo en una palabra: GRITON, enserio este chico grita como loco todas sus metas logrando que se escuchen desde varios kilómetros a la redonda, también es alguien que siempre se propondrá a alcanzar sus metas y que con ayuda de su musharna es capas de enfriar su cabeza y lograr tener un plan perfecto en cuestión de segundos

Por ultimo pero no menos importante hablemos de White , luego de Blue podríamos decir que ella es la chica del grupo mas manipuladora que se conozca con un solo interés lograr que su agencia sea la numero uno en lo que se refiere al talento de los pokemon solo diremos que el pobre Black quedo engatusado y amarrado con esta chica ( y nueva amiga ) por toda su aventura

Sip viéndolos individualmente esta panda de dementes no podría mantenerse un dia juntos pero lo hacen y muy a menudo hay que decir pero en ves de solo sacar conclusiones vemos como logran mantenerse juntos tanto tiempo

Esta historia continuara…

HOLA AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO FIC Y ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EN ESTE FIC USTEDES SELECCIONARAN A QUIENES VAN A VER A CONTINUACION ES ESTAS DIVERTIDAS ESCENAS ( NO PROMETO NADA)

REGLAS:

. NADA DE PAREJAS DE MOMENTO, (SI VINISTE AQUÍ A VER CADA PAREJA ENAMORADA RANDOM LO SIENTO PERO NO AQUÍ SOLO SERA AMISTAD)

.SOLO SE PUEDE ELEGIR A DOS DE MOMENTO ( POR EJEMPLO RUBY Y YELLOW EN EL BOSQUE O BLUE Y RALD TOMANDO UN HELADO )

.ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA CHAO Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA


	2. capitulo 1 una cosa en comun

Uno era callado el otro no sabia cuando callar

El pelirrojo siempre andaba por su cuenta, el morocho siempre pegado a su mejor amigo

Si, muchas personas podían tener mil diferencias y llevarse bien pero como Silver y Diamond casi nadie encontraba "amigos" mas opuestos

Por ejemplo Diamond le encantaba hacer su comedia y ser el centro de atención, Silver por otro lado nunca sonreía y deseaba siempre estar lejos de todo y todos

Pero había algo que los unía a ambos, sobre viento y marea, sobre peleas y discusiones, un lazo tan fuerte como el acero y tan duradero como el tiempo y ese lazo era…

Era…

VAN A QUEDARSE AHÍ TODA LA TERDE? – el grito de Pearl Y Gold se escucho por todo sinnoh

Pero Pearl hoy es la maratón de taurina omega donde van a pasar al final el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada y mostraran el avance de la nueva película taurina omega "el despertar del quipo mecha-dex" - refuto Diamond detrás de una pared de un metro formada solamente por comida chatarra y puras bebidas de cola

Estuvimos esperando todo un mes para esto- Silver se acomodo en el sofá de Diamond agarrando un paquete de papas fritas con su mano izquierda y una botella con la derecha mirando al televisor

A Gold y a Pearl solo les dio un tic en el ojo antes de que se dieran un facepalm

Porque si, Dia y Silver podrían no tener casi nada en común pero si había algo en lo que los dos compartían un gusto ambos eran a muerte fanáticos de taurina omega…

HOLA COMO ANDAN ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAP QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO DEJEN SU REVIEW CHAO


End file.
